Pocket Monsters Online
by phoenixheart88
Summary: Game Freak has just released a brand new VRMMO, Pocket Monsters Online! Everything seems to be going well, until a dark twist emerges. Follow Erika and her friends as they fight for their lives! Rated T to be safe. Also, uses real life people, so names have been changed for security purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, at your service!**

**This is a story that I've wanted to do for a very long time. It involves my friends and I, so names and dates will be changed for security. Also, if some of you question the names Marik and Bakura, watch Yugioh. You'll understand.**

**Anyway, Link Start!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in my town, the dew sparkling in the misty sunlight. Of course, the night before was Thanksgving, so many of the people in town were probably cleaning up from their parties and such. In fact, my mother was at the moment rinsing out an empty can of cranberry sauce and placing it in a nearby recycling bin. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Erika Simpson. I was born July 30th, 2009, so if one does the math, I'm currently 13 years old. I have been a huge fan of Pokemon since the 6th generation first came out in 2013, around when I was four years old. After beating X, I quickly caught on, and researched as much as I could on all regions, Kanto-Kalos, so you could say that I'm a big geek/nerd on the subject. So when Game Freak announced that they would be creating a VRMMO for Pokemon, you can take a guess on how I reacted. Instantly, I started to save up my money, and eventually bought a NerveGear when I was 12.

Pocket Monsters Online is coming out in a week, so I'm preparing my self for the excitement. Then again, there are other things to worry about...

"Erika! Hurry up with your waffles, or else you'll be late for school!" My mother scolded me, then quickly scurried over to her room to get ready. Not fazed by the daily threat, I finished my breakfast, then trotted to my room at the end of the long hallway. My younger brother's room is across from mine, and he greeted me with a cheerful yet exausted tone.

"Hey, Erika..." Jacob mumbled, yawning as he scuffled his coco-brown hair with his hand.

"'Sup, Jackal," I teased, smirking, then skipped into my bathroom and shut the door before he could counter with a punch. You see, Jacob has always been a physical person, fighting violence with violence, punch with punch. I find it fun to tease him, whether or not he realizes it as a joke. He never really caught onto the concept of Pokemon, nor does he like it, so you can see why I don't have a special interest in him.

The clock in the dining room chimed, echoing through the whole house as it gonged 1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5..., 6..., 7 times.

_Crap, we're late!_. I cursed as I brushed out my golden blonde hair, then bolted to the dining room to pack up my stuff.

Phone? Check.

Laptop? Check.

Lunchbox? Check.

Sketchbook? Check.

"Okay, Mom! I'll see you this afternoon!" I called before racing out the door to grab my bike. I then pedaled down to the end of our street, and waited for Jacob as he quickly made his way using the same transportation. We locked eyes, nodded, and continued our way to school.

* * *

_Somewhere unknown..._

"Sir!" a man cried, hurrying to the director's office. He burst through the doors, excitement in his eyes. "Sir! We are ready to launch the system!" he exclaimed again, practically jumping with joy.

A superior man sat at the desk opposite of the hyper messenger, and smiled warmly as he stood from his seated position."Very good, Thomas. Could you please show me the results? I would like to see what has been created," the mysterious figure said, bringing his face to the light.

He seemed to be a middle-aged business man, wearing a sleek tux and a silver Dragonair based ring on the ring finger of his right hand. He had deep blue eyes and greasy black hair, which was held back with gel to give him a formal look.

Thomas then obtained a more serious manner, and brought the project up on his tablet. He then gave said tablet to the director. The director looked it over, then scowled at the menu.

"Why is there a log out button when I specifically asked you not to put it there?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

Thomas went wide-eyed. "I didn't even notice!" he cried, fear filling his voice, but was replaced with shaky confidence, "D-don't worry, sir! We'll be able t-to remove it with in about an hour!"

The director's smile returned. "Good," he sighed, giving the messenger the tablet, "Bring it to me as soon as it's done."

"Sir, yes sir!" Thomas practically yelled, saluting, then bolting out the door.

The director sighed, sitting back down and playing with his Dragonair ring. "Human's must know the danger of technology..."

* * *

**Ooooooooh, what's gonna happen? 8o**

**Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, readers! Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, at your service!**

**Before we get started, I want to say that I don't own Pokemon, SAO, or any real-life people. I only own Stella and Phoenix, who will be introduced later in the story. But other then that, I own nothing. If you do own Pokemon or SAO, then PLEASE CONSIDER JOINING TOGETHER FOR SAO4! **

**Anyway, Link Start!**

* * *

Eliza's POV

It was around lunchtime as I received the big news from my friends. Before that was the usual. I sat down in my usual seat, and ate and talked with my group of friends. We almost always sat in the Social Studies room, which was my next class anyway, so I didn't need to move much afterward. Anyway, we were into lunch by about 10 minutes before my friend Rose decided to spill the news.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, eyes huge with hyperness, "Did you guys hear? Pocket Monsters Online is having an early release!"

The table _erupted_. Most conversations at that moment were 'What?!', 'How!?', and most of all, 'Why!?'. Rose sweatdropped.

"Whoa, guys, hold up! It's coming out _tomorrow_, not today! Don't get so worked up!" she pointed out, holding up her hands in defense. That seemed to quiet most of the major conversations, but some still whispered and mumbled.

You might be wondering why it sounds like a large crowd rather than a small group of friends. Let's just say that my group of friends was loud and especially weird.

First was Rose, the hardcore-yet-very-gentle soccer player of the crew. She has dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulderblades, and a strange dark ring around the irises of her greenish-brown eyes. She is also a very optimistic person, and it takes a lot to put a frown on her face.

Next up was Linda, who was probably the nicest girl in the whole grade(Yes, I will go that far...), and very smart as well. She has dirty blonde shoulder-length hair, and soft blue eyes that can hold back plenty of emotion. Don't mention it to her though, she gets embarrassed pretty easily and won't let you forget it.

Anyway, onto Kari, who is honestly the brains of the group. She has hard green eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a pair of black glasses. She's the kind of girl that can read horror stories at 3 in the morning, and _not_ get nightmares from it. She's not really into sports, but a big fan of horror, fantasy, and the like.

Last up is Cici, who is honestly the most, er, _aggressive_(?) of the crew. She has a cute voice, dark brown eyes, and medium-length, dark-coco hair. If she were to take off her dark green glasses, you might say that she looks like a baby racoon. She's a little shy at first, but once you get to know her, she is a crazy monkey of mischief!

There are more then us, but those are the major of our friends. Overall, all of us have loved Pokemon since a certain age. So the news was probably the best set of words that we had ever heard in our lives.

* * *

**_The next day_****...**

Before I ate breakfast, I checked and made sure that my $100 dollars was in my bag. I was must likely one of the most happiest girls on the planet that morning. Afterwards was the daily routine, then onto school...

School went by so fast I almost couldn't believe it. Of course, the only thought in my head all day was _PMO, PMO, PMO_...

I was a little giddy as I walked to the door of the Gamestop, bought the game, and walked out. OK, _a lot_ giddy, but who can blame me?

As soon as I got home, I bolted to my room and installed the software onto my computer. Before I placed my NerveGear on my head, I came back to my senses and thought out a good plan on when to play. I would probably start playing after dinner. Mom doesn't know that I have it yet, so I'll wait til I'm put to bed and everyone has said goodnight. With my plan set, I headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

That night my family ate ranch chicken, one of my most favored foods in the world. Jacob groaned as he stuffed some chicken into his mouth.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" my mother asked.

"We've got a huge test on Monday in Science, and this big project in Art is due the same day."

"Well, did you study?"

"That's what I'm doing tonight," my brother finished, sighing again and picking up another piece of chicken. The table was mostly silent after that, then Dad came onto a topic that intrigued me.

"I heard this new game came out today? I wonder what you would think of it, Jacob?"

While Jacob remained silent, I spoke up, "What's it called?"

"Something called Pocket Monsters Online. People are saying that it's a virtual reality MMO, and Chris's kids already bought it in advance. What do you think, Jacob?"

My brother swallowed and said, "I might look into it... Christmas break _is_ coming around the corner, so I might as well have some entertainment."

Dad smiled, "How about this? We'll go buy it after dinner and studying, let you play it for an hour, and see what you think?"

I was done my chicken and leaving the kitchen as my brother mumbled, "Okay."

* * *

_**Later...**_

I slipped the NerveGear onto my head and laid down on my bed as Jacob's door closed, signaling his turn in. Obviously hyperventilating with excitement, I did my best to stay as quiet as possible. However, I would be utterly shocked if no one in the house heard the overly joyous call of:

"Link start!"

* * *

**Honestly, I didn't really care for this chapter, and I think I could have done better, but it's the longest chapter that I've written on this site, so yay. Anyway, Wisp the Shadow Phoenix, signing off.**


End file.
